FairyLand
by Diana Lua
Summary: Por escolha do Destino, ele fora enviado para o único lugar que sequer imaginara. Um lugar onde suas habilidades de luta e sua força pareciam erradas e inúteis. Seria mesmo um desafio a ser vencido? As deusas haviam enganado-se? Ou teria ele se enganado e nunca fora bom o suficiente... qualquer que fosse a resposta, a designação estava feita, ainda que ele não pudesse compreender..
1. Justificativa da autora

Justificativa da autora:

Eu poderia dizer: "Chega de breguice! Pelo amor de deus quanto clichê..." Pois é, nem eu mesma me recriminaria por isso. Aliás eu até sinto muito por isso, sabem o quanto eu detesto... (talvez não saibam: - Eu detesto!)

Acontece que não sou dona da minha própria inspiração... ela faz o que quer e eu sou só instrumento...

Por qual outro motivo eu estaria começando uma história nova, ainda mais tratando do casal desta... ao invés de dar andamento em Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua, por exemplo. Irresponsável da minha parte eu confesso.

Foi mais forte que eu. Quando a inspiração bateu na minha porta, depois de mais de um ano de ausência eu só pude me render. Eu tentei canalizar para Guerreiros, mas ela exigiu uma historia mais simples, tentei finalizar Desfecho (falta tão pouco), mas ela não arredou o pé de Sakura e Shaoran. Quis me obrigar a um one-shot, PWP... qualquer coisa rápida, mas um pouquinho de magia era requisito. Nada adiantou. Tinha que ser romance, tinha que ser simples e direto e ainda sim ter aquele "quê", uma pitadinha de ação e magia, tinha que ser SxS, tinha que ser uma história nova. Tudo no contrato.

Nada me restou a fazer além de assiná-lo...

Como tinha que ser simples, não esperem grandes explicações sobre esse mundo que parece um intrincado conto de fadas mitológico. Nada disso. O que eu fiz foi literalmente uma salada sortida de várias coisas que já conhecia. Bases de mitologia nórdica, coisas de RPG, muitos cenários do Senhor dos Anéis, até ideias de SCC e Tsubasa. Influência sutil do filme da Branca de neve e o caçador (que aliás, está lindo de morrer) e o objetivo do fundo da trama (esquecendo a porcaria do romance) do Pássaro de Fogo, animação da Disney do Fantasia 2000. Sem contar um monte de coisas que nem sei mais; tipo dá pra dizer que a Tinker Bell e suas amigas não influenciaram? Não... as fanfics exóticas em inglês de GW como as da Plaid Dragon... também não. Enfim uma salada completa...

Dúvidas, fiquem a vontade para perguntar, mas eu confesso de antemão que muita coisa fica para procurarem nas referencias ou na própria imaginação... se for algo que pensei com carinho terei prazer em responder.

Para quem gosta de variedade e essa bagagem mística anglo-saxônica, mais um romancezinho (convincente, eu espero) com nosso Shaoran sendo "o" Shaoran tudo-de-bom e maravilhoso, como as meninas das antigas (Kath, Rô, Andrea, Kay Juli...) sempre diziam... Essa fic é para vocês. Espero que se divirtam!

Uma ótima leitura!

_Diana Lua_

_(Diana C. Figueiredo)_

Madrugada de 10/06/2012


	2. 01 Dia da Designação

**FairyLand**_**[1]**_

**01. Dia da Designação**

Finalmente chegara o tão esperado dia. Aquele era o dia celebrado e avidamente esperado pelos habitantes do País do Fogo**_[2]_**. Acontecia a cada dez anos daquele mundo, quando o planeta estava em posição fora do centro gravitacional das duas estrelas daquele sistema, permitindo que durante vinte e um dias a ponte do arco-íris_**[3]**_ pudesse ser utilizada para se comunicar com os outros oito mundos ligados naturalmente. O primeiro dia dessa janela espacial era chamado Dia da Designação.

Nele o Oráculo**_[4]_**, composto pelas três únicas deusas do Mundo Superior capazes de ver as linhas da vida e do futuro, vinha até lá para enunciar a designação de cada um dos guerreiros daquele mundo.

O País do Fogo era o único planeta habitado dos quatro existentes em seu sistema estelar, seu sol era uma estrela gigante vermelha que estava nos finais de sua vida e formava um sistema binário com uma estrela G**_[5]_** amarela. De maneira que o planeta era árido e de temperaturas extremas, o ar sempre parecia fervilhante deixando as imagens ao redor suavemente retorcidas. Seus habitantes eram todos guerreiros moldados pela evolução naquelas terras desoladas. Viviam em grandes clãs, cada um com suas filosofias, crenças e valores. Todos os jovens homens ou mulheres fortes eram treinados nos mais diversos estilos de luta, guerrilha e técnicas, além de educados de acordo com os valores de seus clãs. Durante cinco anos antes do dia da designação apenas os melhores, aqueles que atingiam os mais altos níveis impostos pelo seu clã eram enviados para o Campo, um lugar no maior deserto do planeta, onde eram duramente treinados. Apenas nove de todos seriam escolhidos como Guardiões**_[6]_**, a mais alta honra de um guerreiro. Que implicava que ele seria o responsável direto pelo supremo soberano de um dos Nove Mundos**_[7]_**.

Muitas outras honras eram distribuídas na designação, mas nenhuma tão aclamada. Todas as honras eram escolhidas pelo Oráculo. Elas nunca entravam em contato com nenhum ser daquele planeta, elas não precisavam dos resultados dos testes ou conhecer habilidades dos candidatos, elas já sabiam. Elas leriam os anseios e capacidades gravados nas profundezas de suas almas, e então concederiam a honra mais adequada, de forma que aquele ser seria o mais útil e necessário possível.

Antes mesmo que a luz tocasse o solo sagrado onde repousava a grande árvore, e onde o Oráculo chegaria, já havia uma alma ansiosa a espera. De postura rígida, cenho cerrado e expressão séria, olhos âmbares e profundos já estavam à espera da abertura do portal. Finalmente após anos de treinos, estudos e lutas, pura busca e concentração, pura e severa preparação. Finalmente o dia em que se tornaria verdadeiro homem, guerreiro, um Guardião. Ele dedicara toda a sua vida para isso, e após esse dia ele poderia finalmente realizar seus sonhos e por em prática todo seu preparo e treinamento. Ele era o descendente do clã Li, o clã dos Lobos Selvagens. Uma das famílias mais tradicionais e mais fortes de todo o País do Fogo. E ele era o melhor de toda sua linhagem. Esperava ser enviado para as Terras Congeladas**_[8]_** ou para os Campos Escuros**_[9]_**, os lugares onde havia mais guerras e lutas, afinal era especialista em batalhas e era o melhor de todos os candidatos; jamais havia sido derrotado em seu treinamento.

Ele esperava ser designado para algum lugar de ação imediata. Muitas vezes devido às diferenças temporais entre os mundos**_[10]_**, a designação ocorria antes para um lugar onde ainda havia um Guardião ativo, então era necessário aguardar ou atuar como equipe sendo guiado pelo mais experiente.

Não havia uma única alma naquele mundo que não estivesse ansiosa pelo grande dia. Mas para ele em especial, era a realização de um sonho, a finalização de um período que lhe parecia apenas uma longa espera, para finalmente iniciar aquilo que ele poderia chamar de vida, honra-la e se orgulhar dela. Tocou o cabo de sua espada, imaginando o quanto ela também estava ansiosa para ser bramida e utilizar sua magia em situações reais, talvez com os gigantes ou seres sobre-humanos_**[11]**_.

A luz fulgurante e avermelhada começou a iluminar o sagrado platô, transformando a fantasmagórica árvore gigante em um espetáculo de se olhar, ela parecia como se estivesse em chamas. Aos poucos a multidão foi se adensando. Quando a estrela avermelhada alçou metade de seu esplendor no céu. O vórtice de vento se formou dando espaço para a coluna de luz e raios ofuscando todas as vistas ansiosas. Quando a coluna luminosa dissipou-se, restou uma abóbada de energia alaranjada, ressaltada pela luz da estrela rubra. Dentro dela, deitadas sobre pilhas de travesseiros três mulheres esparramavam-se majestosamente.

Mesmo a distância era possível sentir seu poder. A cerimônia foi iniciada pelo Conselho, formado por representantes de cada clã. Foram iniciadas honrarias e agradecimentos, e por fim foi anunciada a escolha da primeira e principal honraria: a designação dos Guardiões imperiais. Um silêncio absoluto, denso e apreensivo ecoou por toda a multidão. Nem mesmo o vento ousava a quebra-lo. Lentamente uma das três deusas levantou o tronco**_[12]_**, ela estava à esquerda das outras duas, levantou o véu de seu rosto. Olhou por todas as fileiras de candidatos postados militarmente a frente de toda multidão. E nome a nome ela pronunciou uma voz profunda e retumbante. Após anunciar o último ela cobriu a face e deitou-se novamente.

Nove foram chamados. Shoran Li orgulhoso e não surpreso estava entre eles. Também o descendente do clã das Corujas Caçadoras, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Como o clã dos Lobos, este era outro dos mais antigos fortes e tradicionais. Embora suas habilidades fossem mais voltadas para magia, em especial aquelas relacionadas às artes sombrias. Já o clã de Li embora usasse magia também eram muito mais focados nas batalhas e sua magia em geral restringia-se as forças naturais.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Shoran, quando Eriol foi designado para os Campos Escuros. Jamais acharia que sua mente astuta fosse necessária naquele lugar. As dúvidas invadiram seu ser. Ainda mais quando Takashi Yamazaki, do clã das Raposas Vermelhas_**[13]**_ foi designado para as Terras Congeladas, sendo que suas habilidades de luta em batalha estavam bem abaixo do que ele consideraria como requisito para as intermináveis guerras entre o povo dos Gigantes.

Finalmente seu nome foi chamado. Ele saiu da formação e se aproximou do oráculo, o silêncio do recinto era absoluto e dentro de sua mente ressoaram sussurros em uma língua que ele não conhecia. A energia alaranjada o envolveu placidamente, e ele permaneceu firme tentando relaxar enquanto o oráculo fazia seu trabalho. Tão de perto ele podia enxergar os seres dentro da bolha de energia. Certamente estavam conectados ao mundo superior. Ele tentou não pensar nos escolhidos e nos mundos restantes, certamente ele não queria ser mandado para a Terra Média_**[14]**_ ou para o Mundo Superior_**[15]**_.

A análise de sua alma pareceu demorar uma eternidade, os sussurros ficaram mais altos deixando o zonzo. Pareciam discutir sobre alguma coisa. A escolha dos outros lhe parecia ter sido tão mais rápida. Parecia haver algo de errado. Não tinha certeza se o passar de tempo envolto na forte magia laranja do oráculo era o mesmo que fora dela. Mas pareceu-lhe que muito tempo passou até que os sussurros diminuíram. E quando a luz o deixou, sentiu-se desnorteado e com a visão escurecida.

O anúncio foi feito: ele seria o Guardião da Terra das Fadas**_[16]_**.

Mal pode acreditar na sua desgraça. Ele quase que ignorara a existência daquele mundo pacato durante toda a sua vida, certamente ele não teria nenhuma utilidade no meio das pacificas e isoladas fadas. Sentiu-se nauseado e mesmo sabendo ser contra as regras ousou abrir a boca para protestar. Antes que qualquer som pudesse deixar sua garganta, uma das entidades_**[17]**_ abriu os olhos e o encarou profundamente e com raiva ele não tinha o direito de contestar. Sentiu como se o olhar vermelho sangue queimasse sua mente, e foi a ultima coisa que viu antes de cair desacordado no chão.

(...)

Abriu os olhos devagar, vendo a imagem do fogo enevoado. Sua cabeça latejava como se tivesse sido usada como apoio para marretar a lamina fervente de uma espada. Tentou mexer-se sentindo todos os músculos doloridos, e antes de sequer ter tido certeza de conseguir levantar a cabeça mais que alguns centímetros todo seu interior pareceu revoltar-se e ele regurgitou violentamente como se estivesse cuspindo brasas quentes. No entanto no chão de terra batida havia só bile de seu estomago vazio.

- Veja só quem finalmente acordou... – escutou em meio a ecos. Nenhum de seus aguçados sentidos funcionava com perfeição.

Sentiu uma mão forte em seu ombro levantando-o e recostando-o na parede de pedra. Eriol agachou em sua frente para verifica-lo.

- Li? – perguntou percebendo a confusão do outro.

- Eu... – tentou falar, mas as palavras queimaram sua garganta seca.

– Aqui... – pegou a tigela com um caldo grosso e quente levando aos lábios – devagar... – ele bebeu, percebendo só então o quão sedento e faminto estava, porém a confusão em seus sentidos não permitindo que engolisse tudo de uma única vez.

- Cara você teve muita sorte... – reconheceu a voz de Yamazaki ao seu lado antes de efetivamente sentir sua presença. – você poderia ter morrido...

Morto? Por quê? Esfregou os olhos tentando desembaçar a visão.

- Ele está bem... – ouviu Eriol declarar enquanto retirava a tigela pela metade de suas mãos e se afastava.

Finalmente conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente para olhar ao redor. Estava ao que parecia dentro de uma das cavernas que normalmente lhes servia de abrigo, estavam os nove ao redor de uma fogueira, que era a única fonte de luz que havia uma vez que parecia já ter anoitecido.

Quando os colegas viram que ele parecia recuperado, Eriol lhe passou um pedaço de algum animal assado junto com mais uma tigela de caldo. – Aqui, você precisa se recuperar, partiremos ao amanhecer.

Foi só então que ele se lembrou do ocorrido, de sua idiotice ao ousar contestar o oráculo, e então do motivo de sua atitude. Ele fora designado para o Mundo Natural, a Terra das Fadas. O mais pacifico de todos os mundos. Ele seria o guardião de uma maldita fada.

- Oh merda... – deixou escapar passando a mão suada pelos cabelos castanhos e deixando a cabeça cair para trás de encontro à parede.

Alguns dos garotos soltaram risinhos debochados, abafando-os quando encontraram o olhar mortal do guerreiro.

- Acalme-se tenho certeza que há um motivo... – pronunciou Eriol.

- Claro certamente as fadinhas precisarão ser defendidas de alguma borboleta malvada... – debochou outro.

Shoran fez menção de se levantar, ora ele não permitiria tal deboche. E pelo menos poderia quebrar a cara de alguém antes de ser mandado para seu inferno particular. Mas Yamazaki segurou por um de seus ombros e Eriol reprovou-o com o olhar.

- Esqueça Li, já somos a elite. De todos os candidatos somos nós que ocupamos os mais elevados cargos. Não importa muito para onde você vai.

- Fácil para você falar, já que está indo para os Campos Escuros Eriol.

- Fácil para você se lamentar e julgar. Já parou para pensar que seria seu desejo ir para lá e não o meu. E que eu posso estar na mesma situação que você, mas isso não significa que eu não acredite que há algo muito mais profundo nas escolhas do oráculo.

Shoran o olhou profundamente, não tendo certeza se era verdade ou se ele dizia isso apenas para confortá-lo. Eriol era mestre nas palavras de sentidos ocultos.

- Melhor descansarmos... – disse e abafou a fogueira deixando apenas as brasas ardentes para iluminar a escuridão.

* * *

_Diana Lua_

_(Diana C. Figueiredo)_

Escrito em: 07/06/2012 e 31/08/2012

Ultima revisão em: 27/02/2014

* * *

**Referências e Comentários:**

**[1]** O título só foi escolhido depois que eu já tinha uma boa parte da história escrita. Eu não sou fã de títulos em outra língua, porém estava bem difícil continuar sem. Eu queria algo simples e que refletisse a essência da história, mas com significado. Descartei vários. Durante algumas pesquisas sobre _Alfheim_, acabei encontrando _Queen of Elfheim_, que chamou atenção e me levou a _FairyLand_, que também é o nome em inglês do filme _Le Royaoume des fées_ de _Georges Méliès_. Enfim, gostei da referência, e achei que valeria a pena usar o título, eu até colocaria em francês, mas achei exagero; também não combinou usá-lo em português.

**[2]** "País do Fogo" é o Musphelheim da mitologia nórdica, o mundo dos guerreiros. O escolhi porque é uma zona quente e árida, me pareceu ideal para criar e treinar guerreiros. Eu não queria coloca-los em Middgard, pois eles não são humanos. São iguaizinhos e tudo, mas eu não queria humanos. Então escolhi um mundo dos que não eram o cenário para o resto da história e não aludisse à humanidade.

**[3]** "Ponte do arco-iris" é na mitologia uma ponte que liga os mundos. Aqui, com base na tratativa mais astronômica e cientifica do filme do Thor, é uma ponte energética (ponte de Einstein-Rose) que pode fazer a ligação entre os planetas.

**[4]** O Oráculo são as Normas da Mitologia nórdica, as três deusas que podem ver passado, presente e futuro.

**[5]** Classe espectral que caracteriza as estrelas. É definida por tamanho, cor e temperatura das estrelas enquanto elas estão na sequencia principal (período que chamamos de vida das estrelas enquanto ela está fundindo hidrogênio em hélio em seu núcleo). As classes são: M, K, G, F, A, B, O, indo da menor, mais vermelha e mais fria até a maior, mais branca e mais quente.

**[6]** A ideia de dar usar "Guardiões" não veio do filme das corujas (embora eu tenha me lembrado dele). Eu não podia usar Guerreiros (sem concorrência comigo mesma) e precisava de alguma coisa que aludisse a segurança, então foi o outro titulo que primeiro veio a cabeça.

**[7]** Os nove mundos da mitologia nórdica: Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Musphelheim, Svartalfheim, Nidavellir, Niflheim. Detalhes específicos podem ser encontrados na Wikipédia com pesquisa por Mitologia Nórdica, na data em que o capitulo foi escrito o artigo estava bem legal. Aqui uso a ideia que são planetas que podem ser interligados, igual a ideia apresentada para a árvore da vida no filme do Thor. Então cada um desses mundos é um planeta diferente, em diferentes sistemas planetários na galáxia.

**[8]** "Terras Congeladas" é o Jotunheim, o Mundo dos Gigantes. Pois é aquele mesmo do filme do Thor.

**[9]** "Campos Escuros" é o Nidavellir, o Mundo dos Mortos.

**[10]** Como são planetas diferentes, tem períodos de translação em torno da estrela central diferentes, bem como os períodos de rotação. Isso sem considerar os efeitos relativísticos, uma vez que os sistemas planetários que os contém também são diferentes. Mas acho que basta considerar que em cada um desses mundos a passagem do tempo ocorre de forma diferente do outro.

**[11]** Seres sobre-humanos são os que habitam o Svartalfheim.

**[12]** Quem anuncia os candidatos é Urd, a norma do passado, afinal é ela que sabe dos feitos e das capacidades adquiridas por cada ser. Se fosse relevante seus olhos seriam brancos.

**[13]** Quanto aos clãs, primeiro eu ia usar os sobrenomes dos personagens, ai achei que ia ficar muito especifico e chato de ficar escrevendo e lendo. Então sai inventando alguma coisa que parecesse com eles pensando na série original. Do Shoran foi o mais fácil, afinal Lobo é quase epiteto dele e selvagem porque eu queria passar firmar a ideia dele adorar uma boa briga. Do Eriol foi estranho, eu queria um bicho que aludisse a mente, mas também fosse forte, claro que só podia ser coruja (e não estou tirando sarro dos óculos) e como no arquétipo das corujas não está implícito que elas são de fato eximias caçadoras eu quis reforçar. Do Yamazaki... foi estranho que bicho é naturalmente mentiroso? Pensei em hienas, mas não gostei, então pensei nas raposas elas são astutas e não se deve confiar, perfeito. Mas para seguir a regra dos outros eu precisava de um complemento, mas ficou tão bom que eu só pude complementar com a cor mesmo.

**[14]** "Terra Média" é Midgard, Mundo dos humanos

**[15]** "Mundo Superior" é o Vanaheim, Mundo dos deuses superiores

**[16]** "País das Fadas" é o Alfheim, Mundo Natural ou terra dos Elfos. Hahaha a graça é que grande parte da ideia geral desse primeiro capitulo veio do filme da Disney "Irmão Urso",onde personagem principal também se gaba muito sobre sua bravura e quando ele finalmente consegue seu totem, não era de coragem, bravura, nada dessas coisas 'másculas', era um ursinho do amor. No filme é engraçado. Eu não sei se aqui ficou engraçado, eu diria que ficou mais para irônico e sarcástico, quem sabe um humor negro. Eu não sei ser engraçada de qualquer forma.

**[17]** Quem olhou para o Shoran foi Verdandi a norma do presente, claro que como ela que vê o presente foi única que percebeu o atrevimento dele. Urd não se importaria, e Skuld já saberia o resultado. Só uma curiosidade mesmo. Porque ela tem olhos vermelhos? Vai saber né...


	3. 02 Despedidas

**FairyLand**

** 02. Despedidas **

Shoran**_[18]_** acordou menos atordoado. Despertado por um sonho confuso com um pássaro de fogo. Faltava pouco para amanhecer, os outros ainda dormiam. Levantou-se em silêncio tentando não fazer nenhum som que pudesse incomodar os outros e deixou a caverna.

Fitou talvez pela última vez o platô árido e escurecido, no horizonte recortado por baixas montanhas, o clarão avermelhado começava surgir, prenuncio de um dia quente como eram todos. Poderia, para outros, parecer uma paisagem desoladora, mas para ele... era seu lar. Sempre fora, seu lugar de treinamento, o lugar que o moldara para ser um verdadeiro guerreiro. Suspirou sentindo-se frustrado em como seu tão almejado destino o fizera de tolo. Procurou encontrar algum consolo nas palavras de Eriol, mas não foi capaz.

- Shoran... – escutou a voz atrás de si. Virou-se para encontrar a figura austera de sua mãe. Curvou-se em uma sutil reverência, se havia alguém que o jovem respeitava mais que todos era ela.

- Me perdoe se desonrei o nome de nosso clã...

- Meu filho, desonra? De que tipo? Você recebeu a mais alta honra que um guerreiro pode receber.

- Mas... não era bem o que eu esperava...

Ela se aproximou lentamente, e o segurou pelo queixo, olhos mirando-o diretamente. Seu rosto pálido de olhos puxados que pouco lembrava o garoto, muito sério: – É o seu destino... – um suave sorriso brotou na beira de seus lábios – Acredite nele e poderá se surpreender. Decerto você é um dos mais poderosos guerreiros, mas não creia que suas habilidades serão desperdiçadas. Existe um balanço sutil entre as forças duais que regem os Nove Mundos, tão sutil que é em muito esquecido pelos seres inferiores como nós... mas os supremos, o Oráculo, ah meu filho, elas jamais agem sem significado.

Ele suspirou profundamente, querendo, como quis com Eriol, absorver cada uma daquelas palavras e se entregar àquele pensamento.

- Aqui – ela estendeu para ele um embrulho – Eu fiz pessoalmente para você, empreguei minha confiança, minhas esperanças, minha proteção. – Ele desfez o embrulho vendo vestes cerimoniais tecidas em verde escuro e preto, na frente da túnica estava bordado em dourado e vermelho o lobo com chifre em chamas**_[19]_**, o símbolo de seu clã – Coloquei em cada ponto a magia do nosso guia para sua proteção. Seja fiel a si mesmo meu filho, não deixe que as aparências o ceguem, seja fiel a seu coração. Sei que honrará nossa família, e principalmente honrará a si mesmo.

Ela o abraçou apertado, despedindo-se, do seu mais novo e único filho homem. Herdeiro de todo legado do clã dos Lobos Selvagens.

(...)

Pouco mais tarde utilizando suas vestes cerimoniais apresentou-se no portal**_[20]_** da ponte arco-íris. A primeira vez que deixava seu planeta e viajava entre mundos. Era necessária uma enorme quantidade de energia para realizar a viagem, mas não durante a janela espacial, onde o alinhamento das estrelas era perfeito para a comunicação entre os mundos.

Segundos depois do acionamento do núcleo central ele encontrava-se em outra sala de transporte; a qual, ainda que fosse idêntica, não era a de seu mundo. Havia nela apenas o guardião da porta. Um dos nove deles, um habitante do mundo dos sobre-humanos**_[21]_** enviado para guardar o portal. Como todos era cego e silencioso, não precisava da visão física para enxergar. Ele nada disse ou sequer fez algum gesto.

Shoran saiu do salão dourado, para o que fora um dia uma densa floresta, mas dela, nada restara. As árvores estavam secas e mortas, não havia cor ou grama no chão, apenas uma espessa e suja camada de neve. O céu estava nebuloso com nuvens pesadas e escuras, o vento era cortante e o frio absurdo. O cenário todo o surpreendera. Morte. Era isso que aquele lugar lembrava, longe de qualquer ideia verde, florida e alegre que houvesse tido do mundo das fadas.

Estava sozinho, ninguém viera recepciona-lo, o que também lhe pareceu estranho. Tampouco havia uma trilha, ou sequer um rastro, ou algo que indicasse uma direção, para todos os lados que olhava parecia o mesmo.

Tentando decidir sobre qual direção tomar, antes de congelar naquele lugar, escutou muito baixo e longínquos, cânticos tristes em uma língua que não entendia. Decidiu-se que seguir os sons através da floresta seria sua melhor opção.

Havia andado por mais de uma hora, os cânticos se intensificaram e notou, finalmente, mais a frente um indício de civilização onde as árvores tinham troncos enormemente largos. Havia platôs construídos nelas e caminhos espirais decorados a volta, bem como galhos esculpidos e amarrados como pontes que interligavam umas nas outras. Adiante e bem no meio de uma enorme clareira, estava a maior de todas as árvores e mais ricamente entalhada. Era a única que não se ligava com as outras, sendo totalmente isolada. Construído mais alto que todas as outras estava o que lhe parecia um palácio; era a construção mais fina e delicada que ele já havia visto, ali ou em qualquer outro lugar. Admirado continuou caminhando naquela direção, observando atentamente as figuras delicadas das fadas. No início da subida espiral para o palácio, havia um deles aparentemente esperando. De cabelos cinzentos e curtos, faces delicadas e brancas, utilizando um traje pesado que lembrava-lhe um sacerdote o encarava profundamente. Tinha um sorriso carregado no rosto, sem marcas de idade e lembrou-se que as fadas não envelheciam após atingirem a maturidade.

Ao se aproximar ele fez uma leve reverencia – Sou Tsukishiro Yukito, sacerdote supremo do espirito da Lua_**[22]**_. Seja bem vindo ao nosso lar, Guardião...

- Li Shoran. – apresentou-se.

- Desculpe por não ter tido uma recepção adequada. Tinha certeza que seria capaz de nos encontrar sem maiores dificuldades. – Ele se sorriu um pouco mais – Fomos informados de suas excelentes habilidades. – sua expressão ficou sombria novamente - Nossa soberana está perecendo... Não sabemos quanto tempo ela irá aguentar... – finalizou com olhar para o alto da árvore ressecada e em seguida fez um sinal para que ele o seguisse na subida em espiral.

- Então o antigo Guardião...

- Sim, não está mais entre nós, ele deu a vida por ela... – Shoran quis perguntar mais detalhes, sendo curioso, porém achou melhor esperar por uma ocasião propícia.

- A sucessora...? – perguntou depois de uma longa pausa.

- Está em suspensão_**[23]**_. Teremos que despertá-la tão logo a rainha passe para o Mundo Superior. Nem um segundo depois...

Não entendeu a urgência, sabia que seria muito melhor se ela terminasse seu treinamento em suspensão ao invés de ser despertada. Aliás, nem imaginava como seria interromper uma suspensão uma vez que alma e corpo estavam separados, nunca vira nada disso em seus estudos. Conforme subiam e o vento tornava-se ainda mais frio e cortante, o ar era gélido deixando sua respiração dolorosa.

Procurou de onde vinha aquela música triste e estranhamente tocante, estava nítida e forte agora, mas não via ninguém cantando. Os silêncios da música pareciam penetrar profundamente em suas entranhas e o deixavam perturbado com uma dor que não era sua e ele não conseguia entender.

- Esse é o hino da floresta para acalentar a alma da rainha em sua passagem... – explicou o sacerdote - Estamos chegando...

Shoran estranhou a elucidação uma vez que nada perguntara, perguntou-se se eles seriam capazes de ler seus pensamentos, entretanto logo foi distraído pela chegada a entrada do palácio. Estava guardada por um paredão de homens com armaduras brilhantes de desenho delicado e um material que lhe parecia muito fino.

- É a sala do trono... onde repousa nossa rainha. – Indicou o sacerdote apontando para a maior entrada frontal do lugar. Ao invés de seguirem naquela direção, enveredaram por um caminho lateral subindo mais algumas escadas, até o que parecia ser um aposento privativo composto por um platô, uma entrada de portas de alabastro translúcido e outra entrada bem menor lateral. – Ali serão seus aposentos, – apontou para a sala menor – e aqui está nossa princesa. – Indicou a entrada de alabastro.

Pela translucidez da porta podia ver o contorno uma abóbada azulada, sem dúvida de uma energia muito poderosa.

– Fique à vontade em seus aposentos, por enquanto... – O sacerdote fez uma reverência o deixando sozinho no platô.

Shoran soltou um suspiro resignado e foi ver seus aposentos. Era uma saleta pequena, mas aconchegante, havia um catre macio, uma cômoda entalhada da própria arvore, uma pequena abertura por onde entrava a luz de fora e uma bica particular para os banhos, separada por um tecido fino e claro. Aceitável. Era muito mais conforto do que qualquer lugar onde havia habitado durante seus treinamentos.

Pegou a bolsa de couro que trouxera, retirando seus pertences. Não havia muitas coisas: algumas mudas de roupa para treino, duas mudas de roupa para uso informal e as vestes cerimoniais que sua mãe lhe dera. Trouxera seus amuletos de magia, a espada lacrada, o tabuleiro de seu clã. Apenas isso.

Sem ter o que fazer saiu para o platô e parou a frente dos aposentos da princesa. Estava curioso com tamanha energia. Embora ela fosse o próximo ser supremo daquele mundo, ainda sim, não esperava tanto poder. Não sabia dizer se o poder era advindo da suspensão ou da própria princesa. Cedendo a curiosidade, afastou as portas delicadas adentrando o aposento.

Ele se aproximou quase com cuidado. A energia que emanava da bolha era extremamente intensa. Ele fora treinado em magia e não podia acreditar que uma fada tivesse um nível tão alto. Talvez fosse apenas a conexão com o mundo superior que a deixasse tão densa assim. A sala era ampla e possuía uma abertura lateral, por onde deveria entrar luz, mas estava cerrada por um denso tecido escuro. Havia também uma bica que despejava água cristalina em uma banheira rasa e larga, forrada de alabastro como o chão. Um armário largo também entalhado diretamente na madeira da árvore e o catre largo coberto com um dossel suave, onde ela repousava. Destoando da suavidade da decoração do quarto havia um apoio de madeira sólida com duas espadas cruzadas. Uma prateada cravejada de safiras e outra dourada cravejada de rubis. Apesar da aparência fina e delicada, como tudo naquele mundo, pareciam mortalmente afiadas. O cabo era trabalhado e na junção da lâmina havia o entalhe em baixo relevo de um sol em uma e uma lua na outra.

Deixou-se levar observando a beleza das armas e não pode deixar de perceber a aura mágica que pairava de ambas. Havia algo selado nelas. Arrependeu-se realmente de não ter estudado mais sobre aquele mundo para que pudesse saber o segredo daquelas armas. Pareciam poderosas demais para ideia de um mundo pacífico.

De repente as palavras de Eriol lhe voltaram à mente. Não estaria ele subestimando aquele mundo? De qualquer forma, não tinha conhecimento suficiente para dizê-lo. Notara uma certa tensão no ar, como se eles estivessem em crise, mas podia ser apenas impressão e o clima seria devido a morte da soberana, pois tudo parecia monótono demais.

Deu a volta nas armas dirigindo-se ao leito da princesa, empurrou o dossel que flutuava empurrado pela energia azulada que a circundava. Era tão forte que dava a todo o recinto uma claridade azul e era difícil olhar diretamente. Apertando os olhos ele pode definir os contornos da princesa. Ela estava coberta com a pele de algum animal de pelos grossos completamente brancos e que devia mantê-la aquecida. Ele podia ver o joelho e parte da perna que estava dobrada escapando da coberta, bem como o ombro e braço direito uma vez que ela estava deitada sobre seu lado esquerdo. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados e cobriam-lhe as feições não lhe permitindo ver os detalhes. Ela era o ser mais delicado que já havia visto. Era surreal como era pequena e suave... talvez fosse toda aquela luminosidade. Como ela poderia ter tanto poder em um corpo tão delicado. Vendo o ombro descoberto e o balanço suave com a respiração ele pensou se ela estaria despida por baixo das cobertas. Um sorriso matreiro cruzou seus lábios.

- O que faz aqui dentro? – Virou-se em posição defensiva, a mão sobre o cabo da espada que pendia em sua cintura – Quem lhe deu permissão para entrar nos aposentos da princesa?

- Ninguém me disse nada. Eu apenas vim ver o peso do meu dever enquanto aguardava... – Respondeu desafiadoramente – E você quem seria?

- Esse é o príncipe Touya, irmão da princesa. – Disse o sacerdote Yukito entrando em seguida. – Eu o trouxe para conhecê-lo. Poderia vir aqui para fora, assim poderemos falar sem incomodar a princesa.

Contrariado Shoran saiu do recinto para o platô gelado. Encarou frio e desconfiado o irmão da princesa. Ainda que não houvesse a visto em detalhes eles não eram parecidos. Ele tinha um porte alto e másculo, diferente dos delicados seres que vira ali. Cabelos negros e feições marcadas. Parecia-se..., parecia-se com a sua própria raça. Mesmo que notasse algum poder nele, era diferente do que percebia no sacerdote ou na princesa.

O príncipe o fitou com o mesmo nível de desconfiança.

Quando o viu parado segurando o dossel e olhando para sua irmã adormecida. Havia algo naquele garoto que lhe deixava extremamente incomodado. Algo no jeito como a olhava, como se nunca tivesse visto algo tão especial. E sem dúvida era ela; e ainda sim... ainda sim, seu poder dizia que havia algo errado. Que ele a machucaria de alguma forma, e ele não gostava nada daquela sensação.

O sacerdote olhou a interação dos dois, ligeiramente incomodado com o clima de rivalidade. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Voltarei para ao lado da rainha. Mandarei a sacerdotisa, fique aqui com ele até que ela chegue. – resmungou o príncipe, sem sequer esperar que as apresentações fossem feitas. - Não falta muito agora... – simplesmente virou-se deixando o platô.

Shoran voltou-se para o sacerdote com olhar inquisitivo.

– O tempo da rainha está no fim e logo precisaremos acordar a princesa. Não será fácil, não é a hora certa e ela irá resistir. – o sacerdote encarou-o com seus olhos perturbadoramente amarelos tentando soar compreensivo - Você já sentiu a força da magia dela. Precisaremos de sua ajuda. Você deverá contê-la no processo de despertar...

- Contê-la?

- Sim... no momento você saberá o que fazer, faça o que tiver que fazer apenas não deixe que ela se machuque. – O sacerdote voltou seu olhar apreensivo para a bolha azulada, seguido de um guardião levemente atordoado por tanto mistério.

(...)

Sakura caminhava por uma estrada fina e longa, ladeada por um trigal que brilhava ao sol e fazia música balançando ao vento tranquilo. Ela fechou os olhos escutando os sons enquanto suas mãos tocavam os feixes altos do trigo enquanto andava. Não lembrava como fora parar ali, mas estava tomada por um sentimento de tranquilidade e por isso não se importava.

Repentinamente um súbito sentimento de urgência tomou conta dela. Estranhou, sabendo que não deveria sentir-se assim. Titubeou por um instante se perguntando se seria algum tipo de teste. A pressão em seu peito aumentou, deixando-a mais que confusa: apreensiva. Abriu os olhos parando de caminhar, e viu ao horizonte um nevoeiro denso que parecia se aproximar.

Com uma dor estranha tomando conta de seu coração estava entre tentar controlar as sensações ou ceder a elas. Decidiu-se por ceder. Correu pela estrada, o mais rápido que pode e o quanto seus pés descalços permitiam. Uma urgência absurda pressionando seu estômago.

Pareceu-lhe que era muito longe, mas em um piscar de olhos ela já estava ao pé do nevoeiro. Parou olhando a nuvem densa e cinzenta com certa desconfiança. Não se moveu nem usou nenhum de seus poderes, mesmo assim os campos de trigo desapareceram ao seu redor e de repente ela estava envolta em névoa. A ansiedade diminuiu e percebeu um vulto de cabelos esvoaçantes tornando-se mais nítido. Aos poucos foi envolvida por uma aura calmante e acolhedora; uma aura que ela conhecia bem.

- Mamãe? É você? – perguntou a jovem.

A mulher saiu da névoa o cabelo negro e encaracolado esvoaçando ao redor, juntamente com as vestes diáfanas e leves que a rainha das fadas vestia. Em seus lábios de rubi um sorriso meigo refletido na esperança esverdeada de seu olhar.

- Sim, sou eu minha criança... – abriu os braços de maneira carinhosa, enquanto a garota jogava-se neles. O nevoeiro formou um redemoinho ao redor delas como uma parede protetora, mantendo-as em um círculo que era um belo jardim úmido, com um riacho e plantas aquáticas, além de pedras cinzentas escuras e polidas.

A jovem olhou ao redor maravilhada. – É lindo mamãe... – estranhou apenas as paredes de nevoeiro.

- Meu bem... – disse a mulher segurando-lhe carinhosamente as duas mãos – não temos muito tempo... – sempre sorridente puxou a filha para sentar-se ao seu lado em uma das pedras.

- Não sabia que visitas eram permitidas durante a "suspensão"**_[23]_** mamãe...

- E não são. – seu sorriso tornou-se um pouco triste – Eu vim me despedir de você... – segurou o queixo da jovem percebendo a mudança em suas feições. – Não, minha princesa você precisa ser forte. Veja... – Ela levantou a mão da jovem fazendo com que tocassem em seu ventre, e após o toque as vestes de cores claras e sutis mostraram uma mancha de sangue vermelho – eu estou terminando a "transição"_**[24]**_...

- Não mamãe... como pode ser? Você é tão poderosa... ninguém poderia fazer algo assim, e ainda sim o guardião...

- Sinto muito meu anjo. Você precisará voltar antes do previsto. – Apertou-lhe os dedos finos. – Seja forte minha flor, sei que será difícil... mas você precisará de toda sua força... e principalmente de toda sua pureza.

- Mas mãe... – ela não pode terminar a rainha colocou um dedo em seus lábios silenciando-a e então acariciou sua face.

Segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos – Meu bem, você precisará voltar e tomar conta de tudo. Eu não tenho mais tempo... quando eu me desligar de nosso mundo eu me esquecerei de você. Após a transição no mundo supremo não podemos conter ligações. – Seu olhar agora era de dor e saudade – Eu a amo mais que tudo, e sempre estarei ao seu lado, mesmo que não me lembre. Saki... – ela piscou, a mancha de sangue aumentando sobre seu ventre – confie nele, confie no guardião, ele a protegerá com a vida... você precisa salvar não só nosso mundo. Não deixe que nosso tesouro seja levado, proteja-o... você possui a chave da pureza e toda a luz... – Ela parou com falta de ar... uma das mãos deixando o rosto da garota e pressionando seu próprio ventre. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos esmeraldinos – a luz estará dentro do seu coração...

Ela engasgou dobrando-se sob si própria...

- Mamãe... por favor, ainda não posso...

- Pode, eu sei que pode... – Ela levantou o rosto mesmo com dores e beijou a face da filha ajoelhada a seu lado docemente. – Você tem força para vencer todos os obstáculos... tudo ficará bem se seguir seu coração...

A água cristalina do riacho levava o sangue derramado. A rainha recostou a cabeça na pedra, tendo escorregado para dentro dele. Uma das mãos apertava o ventre enquanto a outra segurava firmemente a da filha. Ela fechou os olhos e um sorriso meigo desenhou seus lábios vermelhos.

- Mãe... – A princesa recostou-se em seu ombro chorando compulsivamente enquanto a ilusão do jardim se desfazia em folhas sendo levadas pelo nevoeiro. Quando acabou Sakura estava de volta a sua estrada de terra batida rodeada pelos campos de trigo, sob o céu azul celeste. Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas, sentada no chão segurando sua mãe nos braços.

- Ei, você, o que houve para chorar tanto assim? – Disse Nadeshiko endireitando-se e desvencilhando-se dos braços da jovem. Com as mãos ela limpou as lágrimas da jovem. – Uma garota tão bonita assim não pode estar tão triste. Ela sorria lindamente e parecia mais radiante que nunca.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios de tristeza: ela tinha completado a transição. Sabia que ela não se lembraria de mais nada, mas era tão triste não ver o reconhecimento nos olhos de sua própria mãe. Ela já não sangrava mais e nem havia dor em sua face apenas uma serenidade tranquila e um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos.

- Veja esse lugar, que bonito... foi você quem o fez? – a jovem assentiu mais lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

- Mas eu não devia estar aqui com você... estranho não? – ela perguntou olhando ao redor com o dedo no queixo, levemente confusa. A jovem não pode deixar de achar adorável. E sorriu levemente. – Oh mas que lindo sorriso você tem... deveria sorrir sempre... – comentou a mulher também sorrindo, mais amplamente mas uma cópia daquela que um dia fora sua filha.

Sakura abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas um relâmpago cruzou o céu e aquele forte azul celeste se escureceu repentinamente... o estrondo foi alto assustando a jovem e fazendo com que as duas se levantassem do chão.

- Ah, entendi... – disse a mulher de cabelos negros... – É você que deve ir...

- Que? – outro estrondo e o céu pareceu rachar e o chão tremer, Sakura estava horrorizada sem saber o que fazer. Havia algo de muito errado.

- Uma pena ... – a mulher rodopiou segurando-lhe as mãos – eu queria conversar mais... você parece uma jovem muito simpática...

- Não... eu não...

Nadeshiko parou e a olhou, preocupação em seus olhos.

- Não lute... será pior... aceite, acho que você deve realmente ir...

A brecha aumentou ainda mais uma ventania varreu os campos arrancando todo o trigo dourado. Pareceu não tocar a mulher de cabelos negros apenas esvoaçando suas vestes longas e imaculadas, bem como seus cabelos.

Ele empurrou Sakura com força, forçando –a colocar os braços na frente dos olhos para cobri-los mal conseguindo permanecer em pé...

- Por favor... me ajude... ainda não – ela estendeu a mão. Mas a mulher não estendeu a sua.

- Sinto muito – não ouviu o som, mas leu os lábios rubros...

- Não mamãe... – então o vento a arrancou do chão carregando-a em uma torrente potente em direção ao céu fraturado.

Ela sentiu o poder crescendo ao seu redor e muniu-se da magia que tanto treinara para controlar, com um movimento das mãos invocou o símbolo voo, criando asas nas costas tentando controlar seu voo de volta para os campos despedaçados... mas outro estrondo ainda mais forte junto com o som de um sino rachou o chão. A tempestade se tornou mais intensa e ela não conseguiu controlar as asas, sentia como se estivessem sendo quebradas ao lutar contra o vento.

Ela soube que não poderia lutar contra tamanha tormenta. Desfez a magia para diminuir a própria dor, e invocou com um sinal de mão o símbolo da espada. O que quer que estivesse interferindo em sua suspensão iria enfrentar toda sua fúria.

Permitiu que o vento a carregasse, invocando o escudo sobre sua forma e colocando-se em posição de ataque... Quando estava próxima do negrume da abertura muniu-se de toda coragem segurando firmemente a espada fina e trabalhada com a mão direita. Foi envolvida pela escuridão e por um instante não soube o que fazer... Escutou gritos e sussurros, mas nada via.

- Ela está acordando... – assustada ela simplesmente, estocou na direção da presença mágica que sentiu mais próxima a si.

- Cuidado... – ouviu o grito ao seu lado e um urro masculino a frente, então finalmente a luz alcançou e ofuscou seus olhos, piscou forçando-os a permanecerem abertos, quando conseguiu encontrar o foco novamente, deparou-se com olhos ambares fitando-a profundamente. Tão próximos que ela podia sentir sua respiração morna sobre os lábios. Ao reparar ao seu redor reconheceu como sendo seu quarto embora não soubesse quem era o rapaz estava a sua frente segurando firmemente seu braço direito. Havia dor e surpresa em suas expressões. Ela notou então a espada em suas mãos atravessando-lhe o ombro. Ficou horrorizada, sentindo que ele não oferecia perigo real, mas ela não tinha como saber antes; desfez a magia. Quando a espada desapareceu, o sangue dele escorreu quente e abundante, encharcando a pele pesada que a cobria. Não compreendia o que havia acontecido e o teto pareceu rodar sobre sua cabeça. – Tudo bem, princesa? O rapaz de olhos ambares perguntou em um sussurro e quando ela assentiu mesmo sem ter certeza, ele fechou os olhos desabando sobre ela.

* * *

_Diana Lua _

_(Diana C. Figueiredo)_

Escrito em: 07/06/2012 e 21/02/2014

Ultima revisão: 25/02/2014

Revisores: _Lídia Paula_

* * *

**Comentários e referências:**

**#** A cena da Sakura nesse capitulo, devia ser uma cena, foi escrita como capítulo e depois voltou a ser cena. Simplesmente brotou fora do roteiro. Talvez tenha ficado confuso, pois foi narrado somente pela Sakura uma vez que ninguém mais tem contato com esse cenário. As referências foram do filme "Um olhar do paraíso" onde a garotinha morta cria seu próprio mundo, mas que de certa forma está tem uma ligação com o mundo dos vivos. Como o mundo superior da história é o Vanaheim, o nível mais elevado do universo nórdico, eu pensei que ele seria exatamente o paraíso e que ela poderia criar o próprio mundo durante a suspensão. Eu pretendia usar a ideia de tijolos amarelos do "Mágico de Oz", porque é um conceito importante para encontrar um objetivo, mas ai apareceu o campo de trigo (uma cena linda no filme citado acima onde a menina anda no meio do campo que se transforma em água) e eu acabei misturando os dois. Eu também queria usar a ideia do Eule, no fic "Promessas", capitulo 24, onde no outro mundo faz parte do processo esquecer quem ficou (isso foi uma sacada sensacional!). Porém a Sakura tinha que sofrer, e o encontro tinha que ser muito impactante para ela, especialmente pela forma eu queria 'arrancá-la' de lá. Por isso decidi que só na hora da morte efetiva é que a memória é perdida. E que a mãe dela sendo uma poderosa fada daria um jeito de conversar com ela antes de ir.

**#** A Terra das Fadas é o Alfheim, o lar dos elfos. Eu usei fadas aqui, porque eu queria ressaltar o impacto da designação do Shoran. Queria que em primeira vista o pessoal risse pensando literalmente no mundo das fadinhas (tipo os desenhos da Sininho), mas na verdade todo o cenário desse mundo é bem parecido com a floresta de Lothloriem do Senhor dos Anéis e a galera, são elfos mesmo de tamanho normal, nada de miniaturas de asinhas nas costas e essas coisas. Eu sei que fadas e elfos são totalmente diferentes, mas o impacto inicial ficou melhor assim por isso eu mantive. Para minimizar as dificuldades do pessoal que não gostar, eu peço que imaginem que nesse meu universo (onde nada é literal) os elfos são chamados de fadas.

**[18]** Escolhi usar Shoran, ao invés de Shaoran ou Syaoran, simplesmente porque é como foi traduzido oficialmente o mangá brasileiro.

**[19]** Esse lobo é aquele kudan do Shoran de Tsubasa que aparece no primeiro mundo que eles viajam. Eu acho o desenho demais, tanto que até pintei em uma blusa minha =^_^=

**[20]** Continuando na linha de inspiração, igualzinho a abóbada dourada do filme do Thor, por dentro e por fora. Em cada um dos nove mundos há apenas um portal. E todos podem se interligar com qualquer um dos outros.

**[21]** Isso veio da minha cabeça e de nenhum outro lugar. Achei que os caras que guardam os portais podiam ser de algum lugar especifico ao invés dos habitantes locais, uma vez que eles parecem ter habilidades específicas para visualizar e utilizar os portais.

**[22]** Já que tem inspiração de tanto lugar porque não do Avatar também, não do filme, mas do anime/mangá japonês, que tem os espíritos que protegem cada uma das nações. A Terra das Fadas é protegida por dois espíritos. Um deles é o da Lua. E os sacerdotes seguem linhagens diferentes para cada espirito, porque se especializam em determinado tipo de magia.

**[23]** "Suspensão" é como é chamado o período de treinamento da alma do ser supremo de cada mundo. O corpo fica em suspensão no planeta original, envolvido por uma bolha de energia que liga a alma enviada ao Mundo Superior (equivalente ao Vanaheim da mitologia nórdica), para treinamento espiritual. Esse lugar é como se fosse o Paraíso, e a idéia é que lá pode-se criar o próprio mundo como preferir.

**[24]** "Transição" é o período pré-morte quando um dos seres superiores – e apenas eles – estão morrendo, a alma se desprende do corpo e transita para o Paraíso onde permanece. No momento do desligamento, da morte efetiva, todas as memórias da vida tida são perdidas.


End file.
